


Borders

by baekkieony



Series: Drowning Alive [9]
Category: f(x)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, angsty, finding yourself, it's bascially amber telling you to love yourself, love yourself, or amber and herself, please, rated mature bc of cutting, the relationship is you and yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: It's late at night when she finally decides to be herself.





	Borders

**Author's Note:**

> this basically amber telling you you're perfect in your own way. it think i and some other people just need to be told that they're beautiful sometimes and her song borders inspired me a little. feel free to yell at me; i love attention.

**_'Cause mom said I'd be crossing borders_ **

 

It's late at night when she decides that it's time to finally stop doing everything to be what they call perfect.

She doesn't need a reason.

She needs an explanation what went wrong in life to feel the need to be herself for the first time in her life at the age of seventeen.

She decides that it's time to walk into school without make-up.

She decides that it's time to stop looking at pictures from beautiful, perfect people, who are skinny and handsome effortlessly.

She decides that it's time to eat normally again.

She decides that it's time to wear t-shirts again.

She decides that it's time to stop being ashamed of the scars on her arm and the scars in her heart.

She decides that it's time to stand up against her fears and choke them until they break.

She decides that it's time to stop the tears.

She decides that it's time to look up in the sky instead of looking on the ground.

But mostly she decides that it's time to cross the borders society has set her, because she wasn't able to reach their standards.

So she walks into school with her head hold high, scalp shaved blank, arms bare, scars on display for everyone, smile bright.

And she thinks that, even if all students are staring and whispering, it's completely okay to be yourself.


End file.
